


An Endless Dance

by howlflairs



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Ballet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlflairs/pseuds/howlflairs
Summary: Life is an endless dance, so may the world be your stage.
Kudos: 1





	An Endless Dance

If all the world’s a stage, then who is performing upon it? 

A lonely ballerina enters stage left, dressed up in a baby blue romantic tutu. Their hair pulled up in a tight bun, held together with bobby pins and decorative ribbons. The puff sleeves scratch their arms as they move with grace across the stage. Underneath their pointe shoes are blisters from endless performances, the crowd never pays mind to the detail and effort put into each performance. 

It’s always the same routine, they don’t have to think anymore as it’s all muscle memory. All they have to do is get it right. The lonely ballerina wonders if this dance will be their fate for all eternity. Is this their final punishment? What had they done so wrong to be the fool for a never satisfied king? 

The music is calming to the crowd, yet so nerve-wracking to anyone forced upon that stage. Everyone is watching, staring, one wrong move could cost everything. Hit every move with perfect precision and you’ll be fine, right? 

They make their final bow to the audience, the audience claps, the curtains draw. It’s cold without the spotlights shining directly upon you. They stand there for a moment, letting the pain of the performance sink in. The exit stage left, the same way they entered. 

The hallway is filled with ballerinas, young and old, standing around and waiting for their queues. It’s the calm moments before the storm that make you forget how rigorous it is out there. 

They walked slowly past the others, heading to their changing room. It was at the end of the hallway, second to the last door before the exit. They were curious about what could be in that last room. They pushed their changing room door open to reveal an empty dance room, two walls were giant mirrors and ballet barres were mounted opposite of them. The door shut quietly behind them. 

Slowly, the dancer removed their shoes, revealing how hurt they are from little to no breaks between performances. They unwrap the bloodied bandages and apply new ones. It wasn’t much, but it helps them get through each one a little easier. They were lucky to have access to medical supplies, a lot of other ballerinas don’t have that privilege. They were dealt a good card, so to speak, but even the lucky ones end just as quickly. 

There was a knock at the door, it sounded like one of the stage managers. They asked to enter, the ballerina allowed entry. A person in all black, with a sound headset resting around their neck, stepped in and shut the door behind them. They sighed heavily, rubbing their forehead as they looked over a wooden clipboard. 

“Look..” they began, “The company’s letting you go, I’m sure you know where the exit is by now, make sure to not forget anything before you leave.” 

“May I give my things to someone?” the ballerina asked. 

“No, sorry kid. Just pack your stuff quietly and leave. You’ve got twenty minutes after I leave this room before security escorts you out.” 

“What’s outside the theatre?” 

“That’s for you to find out, good luck.” The stage manager left, shutting the door roughly.

The lonely ballerina quietly packed their belongings into their black duffel bag, making sure to put on their everyday clothes before leaving. How long had it been since these were worn? 

The last door was still there, they could still open it and find out its secrets. But no, they pushed open the exit door, leaving the last door a mystery. Someone else could always open that door, but this was their time. As the exit closed shut, they could hear loud sobbing. It sounded like their family, how sad. They didn’t get a final goodbye, but that’s how life is. All stories end eventually, and it was their time to leave the stage. 

The ballerina exited stage left.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after sobbing for an hour so here you go. Sorry for any spelling mistakes/errors with terminology, I do not care in the slightest atm as it is 1:40am. Plus I haven’t been in ballet for a few years so I’m a bit rusty on it all. I’m going to sleep after posting this.


End file.
